


Victims Of Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't lose him. He won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Infidelity

Billie sits on his side of the bed and watches as Tre gets ready for bed, brushing his teeth at the bathroom sink. Things are quiet and tense between them now. Billie knows it's his fault. He wishes he knew the words to make things better between them. All of his words have been used up, it seems, in convincing Tre not to leave him. He almost wonders if them separating would have been better than this coldness radiating from Tre these days. Billie sighs and scrubs a hand down his face. Thinking like that won't fix anything and he swings his legs into bed as Tre slides into bed, turning off his bedside light. 

"I'm sorry." Billie whispers in the darkness, staring up at the shadows playing on the ceiling.

Tre sighs and shifts next to him. "I know."

Billie reaches out and skims his fingertips over Tre's side. "I love you."

"I know." Tre repeats, moving out of Billie's reach, almost on the edge of his side of the bed.

"Tre, we can't go on like this. Please talk to me." Billie sits up and looks down at Tre.

"I don't have anything new to say and I doubt you do either." Tre says, voice blank.

"Tre...." Billie trails off, unsure how of to get Tre to open up to him.

"Just go to sleep, Billie." Tre says, a sigh chasing his words.

"How long, Tre?" Billie asks, staring down at Tre's back.

"How long, what?" Tre rolls over to face Billie.

"How long are you gonna keep punishing me for this?" Billie asks, dragging a hand through his hair. 

"Punishing you? You think this is about me punishing you? You're such an ass, Billie." Tre snaps.

"What is it then?" Billie glares.

"It's about me working through what you did to me without leaving you or the band. It's about giving me time to forgive you because if I don't, then I can't be in Green Day anymore and I refuse to give up the band because of you." Tre glares right back.

"I'm sorry, alright? I know I fucked up. It was a moment of weakness that never should have happened. I love you, Tre, and only you. Please can we just move on from this?" Billie reaches out and strokes a hand down Tre's face.

Tre leans into the touch, despite himself. He misses Billie like crazy, but he still can't forget the image of Billie fucking some blonde chick in their hotel room one night after a show. Billie had been all apologies and had done everything that Tre asked him to do to try and preserve their relationship. 

Tre knows Billie's trying, but he just can't get that image out of his head. The light press of Billie's mouth against his is surprising, but not entirely unwelcome. Tre is suddenly hit with just how much he's missed Billie over the last few weeks and he groans softly into the kiss, deepening it and pulling Billie down on top of him.

Billie moves from his mouth to his neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. Tre whimpers beneath him, fingers tangling in Billie's hair.

"Billie, please." Tre whispers, voice almost a sigh. 

"Please what?" Billie mouths at Tre's pulse point on his neck.

"Need you." Tre's hands clutch at Billie desperately. 

Billie strips them both out of their pajamas and looks down at Tre, holding himself above the other man, studying his face in the pale moonlight. 

Tre opens his eyes when Billie stops moving, hands clutching at Billie's arms as he looks up at him. "Billie, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Nothing." Billie smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips to Tre's.

They move together in tandem, bodies remembering the steps to the familiar dance. They haven't lost their passion for each other. 

When it's over and both are sated, they lay entwined together. Legs tangle around legs, arms are slung across waists, breaths mingle in the space between. Billie kisses Tre again, curling even tighter around him, even though he can't tell where he ends and Tre begins. He hasn't been allowed to touch Tre for a while and now he's tracing over all the places that are still his to trace. It was his fault, but he'll never come that close to losing Tre again.

Tre sighs. "Promise that you won't do that to me again, Billie." 

"I promise. Never again." Billie answers, stroking a hand through Tre's hair. 

"Because I won't forgive you if it does." Tre warns, pulling back slightly.

"I know. It won't. I can't lose you." Billie kisses Tre again and Tre smiles slightly against his mouth.

"Why?" Tre asks when they break the kiss.

"Why what?" Billie frowns, not understanding.

"Why did you do it?" Tre expands his question.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was drunk, she was tipsy, and it seemed like the thing to do at the time. I didn't give it much thought." Billie admits.

Tre nods, accepting his answer. He rests his head on Billie's shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to the soft skin there.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Billie asks, squeezing Tre.

"I know. I love you too." Tre replies, breath ghosting over Billie's skin, making him shiver.

They fall silent, content to be wrapped up in one another. Tre drifts off, snoring quietly.

Billie stays awake far longer, holding Tre against him and thinking over how close he came to losing him and over something so stupid too. He really should have known better. He knew cheating was a complete deal breaker to Tre because when Tre commits to someone, he really commits to someone wholeheartedly. He puts everything he has and is into the relationship and Billie crushed all of that in a single night.

He's slowly rebuilding it though and making better progress than he thought, judging by tonight. He'll make things right. There's no way he can't because he's not willing to lose Tre. 

Sleep steals over him and he succumbs to it with a faint smile on his face and his arms around Tre.


End file.
